Forged of Steel
by Celtic Bard
Summary: A LegolasEowyn romance. What will happen when shieldmaiden meets Elven warrior? Ch. 2 now up!
1. Irritant!

Oh my. For some reason that is totally and completely unbeknownst to me, I am writing a Legolas/Eowyn fic. I don't know why, to what end, or even what's going to happen in this very chapter that I'm writing, but the muse told me to and when the muse commands, I obey without question. If I don't, the muse retaliates, and I have no wish for six months of unbreakable writer's block to fall upon my head! **This is not connected in any way with my other stories!**

The rating may change. I honestly don't know.

            He was watching her. _Again_. She knew it, and she knew that _he_ knew she knew it, but she said nothing lest it draw attention to such a fact. Aragorn was oblivious, as was the Dwarf – the Man was far too busy conversing with both her uncle and the Wizard (as to whether or not _he_ was oblivious, she wasn't even going to try and guess) and the Dwarf's attention was set to plate and bottle.

            The Elf, on the other hand, was watching her. And subtly, too – his head wasn't even turned in her direction as he stood against a pillar in the hall, but his eyes were on her, and they sent shivers down her spine. He had _been_ watching her nearly since the moment he'd arrived, in that same subtle fashion, and she was beginning to wonder why.

            Was it some sort of an attraction? Surely not – he was an _Elf_ of all people, and while she didn't know all that much about Elves, Eowyn was fairly sure that there was nothing about her to draw one in such a way. But then what was it? His gaze held none of the slimy lasciviousness that Wormtongue's ever-present leers had always contained. Curiosity? But no, he was an immortal, he'd undoubtedly seen nearly everything in however many years it was that he'd lived, and _she_ was nothing new.

            The list went on. Irritation? She'd done nothing to him, didn't even _know_ him! Something strange about her appearance? No – she was wearing a dress right now, a long dress that in no way resembled the tunics and breeches (stolen out of her brother's wardrobe, yes, but he didn't mind, and pretended not to notice) that she preferred to wear, given half the chance. There were no weapons strapped to her back or bound at her sides, only the small dagger hidden inside her boot. Surely, though, even an Elf couldn't see through clothing. And if he could, he _would_ be leering at her, instead of giving her a steady stare. Perhaps she'd suddenly grown an extra head, but she would have known if that had happened.

            Still the staring persisted, and it annoyed her in an unsettling sort of way. She would have liked to confront him – indeed, such rudeness was deserving of confrontation – but he was a guest in this hall, and Elves were said to be a strange race. Perhaps this was merely his way, and he wasn't thinking about her at all, and confrontation would only serve to embarrass them both.

            She hadn't noticed it all too horribly earlier – such ponderances had seemed naught but frivolous distraction whilst she was looking after the two children from the ransacked village. Now, though, they were safely off to bed and _he _was still staring.

An unexpected ire rose up in her. Was there something about her that he disapproved of? Who did he think she was? Some softhearted royal brat, the spoiled daughter of a king who should have been sent to bed along with the children, instead of sitting up while the grownups talked of impeding doom? She was half-tempted to confront him with a blade.

            A growl made its presence known in her throat, but she managed to stop it before more than a small bit of sound escaped. Indeed, neither the Dwarf nor the Wizard nor Aragorn nor her uncle even noticed anything. But _he _had heard it, and the stare only followed her more closely.

            Muttering some inane pleasantry, she exited the room. Though her back was turned, she could feel his eyes on her all the way out.

            _How unbelievably exasperating!_ Her thoughts were less than charitable as she went to her weapons trunk and took out her sword. She ran drill energetically, though her mind was less on the moves than on what had transpired before. _Lecher, cretin, irritant!_ She realized that two thirds of those things _weren't_ true, but it felt good to think them anyway. Continuing her swordplay, Eowyn failed to notice the eyes that were gazing at her from the shadows.

            Legolas observed her interestedly. So she could handle a sword… perhaps that was why her temperament leaned towards the steely side of things… She was fast, too, he noticed, smaller and lighter than the average fighter.

            Her face was calm, but her eyes held a glint in them that was something akin to rage. He wondered if it was all on his account, and decided that it wasn't. One thing was certain, though – this woman would be death in a battle.

            She was caught up in what she was doing, he noticed, or she would have given some sign that she knew he was there. He couldn't _help_ observing her – she was complex and interesting and oh so very different from anyone that he had seen before. 

It wasn't the fact that she could wield a blade – a good half of the guards back home were female (though he knew that for a mortal woman to do such a thing was nigh on unheard of) – it was that she seemed very much like the blade she wielded. Steel-minded, stubborn and unbendable, unyielding as the strongest sword-thrust.

But, too, there was a part of her that seemed rather more like the sword-hilt she grasped – graceful, complicated, beautiful. She had a soft side to her nature, though she tried to hide it –he'd seen it in her concern over King Théoden. It was an interesting combination, one that he had never come across in a mortal woman (though he admittedly hadn't known very many of them) and he was keen on learning more.

            The form that she was working on came to an end, and she stopped for a moment, savoring the feeling of tranquility that enveloped her after channeling all her energy, indeed, most of her rage, into sword-work, and having done it well.

            It only lasted a moment though, because then she noticed a green-clad figure standing in the shadows. 

            The anger was back, at that, and her eyes narrowed. _Let him watch, then!_ _She'd_ give him something to look at! Mind made up, Eowyn launched viciously into the most deadly drill she knew. It was wild, and furious, and that was exactly the message she meant to project to this meddling Elf. She wasn't one to be trifled with, and if he tried anything, she wanted it known in no uncertain terms that she could kill him.

            And oh, she made it known. A feral sneer was on her face, her teeth bared as though she wanted nothing more than to leap upon him and tear his throat out like some sort of a savage woman-wolf, and though her movements were so fast as to seem a blur, every single lethal stroke was made with pinpoint accuracy. _Watch me?_, it said, _I dare you!_

He noticed her attitude, so much so that when she was facing him he was tempted to back up half a step or so, despite the fact that he was standing far enough away that to harm him she would either have to rush at him or throw her blade, both of which he knew he could easily dodge. If an army was mustered and _she_ joined it, he knew that he would rather not be on the opposing side.

            Her drill ended then, and a question came to his mind. Before giving the matter a second thought, he asked, "Why do you do this?"

            The anger sparking in her eyes would have been enough to kindle wet wood. "_That_," she replied venomously, "is a personal question. Too personal." Abruptly, she turned on her heel and left.

            And so he stood alone in the shadows, pondering.

Er… yeah. I've really got to stop writing other things when I should be focusing on the Silence and Lies arc and Gift of Sight, but I cannot help it. PLEASE, review! It would make me ever so extremely happy! Just please, BE CIVIL! (i.e. DO NOT FLAME!) Thank you!


	2. Blades

Oh my goodness! I am positively astounded by all the reviews you good people have given me! You all are totally and unequivocally awesome! Thank you so, so much! I suppose I ought to get on with the story:

**Note:** This chapter goes a little bit AU. Not that it isn't already, but…

            Eowyn held her head high as she exited. She'd shown _him!_

            It wasn't until after she'd passed the doorframe that she realized – she'd forgotten to put away her sword. Half a curse escaped her mouth before she caught it; she did not wish for _him_ to hear. She hadn't cursed in the Common Tongue, and she doubted that the Elf spoke her native language, but that was not the point.

            And what to do with the sword? She was loath to simply leave it, unprotected by its sheath (that was _not_ the way to take care of weapons) but she could not – _would_ not – go back into that room and allow him to see that he'd flustered her so much that she'd forgotten something crucial.

            Instead, she settled for running through another drill. He would not stay in there forever and it was a way to pass the time until he left.

            Unbeknownst to Eowyn, Legolas had followed her on Elven-silent feet. He observed in amazement as she launched into yet more sword-drill –was this _all_ that she did? Perhaps she was not as interesting as she'd first seemed. Though, the look on her face had more to it than concentration, more than the subtle anger that she always seemed to carry about herself…

            Perhaps there _was_ something more to discover here. He would have to wait and find out.

            As Aragorn meandered somewhat aimlessly through Théoden's halls, trying to clear his mind and seek some respite from the complexities of the day, he caught sight of the king's niece _practicing with a sword_. 

            _What in…?_ Elf-women wielded weapons, he knew, but _mortals?!_ He wondered if perhaps she was merely playing at it, and he drew his knife to see if she would block.

            Eowyn whirled round, sword flashing, and to her surprise her blade met another. For half a moment she thought that it was the Elf meddling with her, but then she caught sight of dark colors and a beard. It was only Aragorn, she realized, and was surprised that she was almost… disappointed.

            She considered asking a sparring match of him, to test her skill against this northern Ranger. Until now she'd only really matched blades with her brother (and several dozen rampaging orcs, outside, but that was a secret that only Éomer knew) and a duel with an expert was a rare thing.

            All of this flew through her mind in an instant, and she was about to say something when she noticed a spot of green in the corner of her eye. The Elf! The thrice-curséd, omnipresent, immortal, irritating Elf! He must not have understood before – _now _was the time to teach him to be wary!

            She completed the block to Aragorn's knife, and the weapon glanced away.

            "You've some skill with a blade," he commented, not sure of what to say except the obvious.

            She'd already known that, of course. Had she not had other matters on her mind, sparring would have been the thing to do, but Aragorn and swords were not the most pressing matters at the moment.

            She matched his curious gaze, though her thoughts were set to her green-clad shadow, and answered, "The women of this country learned long ago that those without swords could still die upon them." It was a bit louder than she intended, but she wanted to make sure that the Elf heard. 

            Saying that took some of the edge off of her anger, and she went on, steadily, "I fear neither death nor pain."

            Legolas, watching from the shadows, marveled at this – mortal lives were so short! Surely she did not wish to die?!

            Then, though, the conversation continued, and Aragorn asked, "What do you fear?"

            A look, a bitter look that contained a surprising amount of hatred came to her face. "A cage," she spat. "To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them, and all chance of valor is gone beyond recall or desire."

            Oh, how young she was! How young, to think that way of a soldier's life! The words echoed in his mind, sadly. _How young, how young!_

            It was with strange half-sadness that he listened as Aragorn tried to be reassuring. "You are a daughter of kings, a shieldmaiden of Rohan! I do not think that that will be your fate…"

            The Man walked away then, and for a moment Eowyn stared after him, thinking. She hoped beyond hope that he was right, hoped that by some miracle the cage would be broken.

            Thinking of that, though, was even worse than contemplating the Elf's motives, and she called out to the corners, "I know you are there! I know that you've followed me!"

            She stood a moment, challenging but unsure of what to do next, before turning on her heel and stalking away.

PLEASE, it would be truly awesome if you could find it within the kindness of your heart to give me a REVIEW! Just please, BE CIVIL, and do not flame! THANK YOU!

**Also**: I want my summary to say that it's a Legolas/Eowyn romance, but I can't get this / to show up! Does anyone know how? Thanks!

Responses to reviews:

Kelly Bean: I have every intent to continue! I'm glad you like it!  
  


Sulia Shincho: Happy you like it! I've gotta stop spinning off and writing other things, seriously! It makes sense? Cool!

Celtic Beauty: Glad you like it! The update isn't exactly soon, but it's here!

Bruisedskies: Okay, okay, I'm writing more! Don't hurt me! (kidding!)

Black Sheep: I'm really happy you like the way I've portrayed them! I was trying to get away from like, the perfect girly yummy sexy Elf-god type of thing, as it kind of bothers me! It's interesting to know that there are people who would flame me into the next dimension for this…

Skyshadow: There shall be more!

Trick Pony: Happy you think it's good!

Raisse of Gondor: I'm glad you like the way I've done Eowyn. I've been wanting to write her for a while but I wasn't quite sure how to do it.

Starry: Indeed I shall make the rest of the chapters!

BelleDayNight: I can't quite forget about my other works, but I'll be working on this one, so don't worry!

Ninjamonkey: I'm happy you like it!

ShawThang: I'm quite glad you like my take on it, and think it's interesting!

Engish: I am happy you like it!

Sherwood Girl: I'm updating as soon as I can! 

Rashaka: I'm very glad you love it! It's true, they have almost no connection, but that means that there's so much more to create!

Zephyr Raine: I've never been much into Faramir/Eowyn, but I'm happy you like this!

Rylee Smith: I'm glad you like it!

Bladefanatic: I'm happy you like it, and that you like how Eowyn is portrayed!

Das Blume: Yes! The bunnies are attacking me and holding my brain hostage and… (a bunny is now seen brandishing a bow and arrow in a threatening manner) Um… but it is kind of weird how the Elves and Mortal don't pair up together, isn't it? I'm very glad you like this story!

Jess: I'm happy you like it, and thank you for the compliment on my grammar and language!

XFVixen: I'm quite glad you like the plot and descriptions! Indeed, sometimes chapters just don't behave the way you want them to, but I guess the only thing to do is go back and re-tool them. I've had to do that quite a bit… But, barring any disasters, I shall continue this fic!

ArchFaith: I know, I know, I left you hanging! I'll make it fulfilling in the end, I promise! As to retaining fluffiness, all I can to is try my best! I'm glad you like it!

Ayante: I've always thought Legolas/Eowyn was bit odd, too, but the words for this just jumped into my head and I couldn't help but write. I'm quite happy you like it!

Rain: Indeed, that would be fun! Glad you enjoyed it!

Sue: Thank you very much! I'm very happy that you like it so much!

Darma Druid: Oh my! You flatter me! Thank you, very much! I shall try my best to keep it up!

Leap of Faith: I am glad you think it's spiffy! 

Ocean Rider: Thank you for the compliment!

Teresa Lynn: I am quite happy that you like how I've portrayed Eowyn! She can be hard to write, sometimes…

Via: Thank you very much! I am very glad you like it!

Random Person: I'm happy you like it! I also think it's really annoying when you read a romance and they just love each other for no reason! It just strikes me as really weird…

Angels, Demons, and Plushies: Thank you! I also think that Eowyn was better in the book. The movies bothered me a little, but she was better in Return of the King than in Two Towers.

Kitten: I'm glad you think it's great!

Dark Phoenix: I'm quite happy you like it! Armed and dangerous Eowyn is awesome!

Dark Whispers: This is one of the few Legolas pairings that I can stand! I'm glad you like this, and I'm glad that you liked Silence and Lies, too!

Frosta: This is pretty much movie-verse. I've read the books, but the movie is a better place to write this. I'm not sure why I started this – the words just popped into my head. I think I did it because after I saw the movies I was a bit bothered by how much Eowyn was mooning over Aragorn. It just annoyed me… I'm happy you like the fic!

Gissela: The muses are running wild! I'm glad you like it, and I have every intention of continuing!

Mingjun: As for Legolas and Eowyn, you'll have to keep reading! I'm happy you like it!

Nemo: I'm glad you're interested!

Madame Parker aka Anya: I'm happy you like how I've written Eowyn! It's hard to know what to do with her sometimes, but I shall try my best!

THANK YOU ALL!


End file.
